In the past, documents are only preserved as paper files. With the development of digital technology, documents can also be digitalized and preserved as digital files. Therefore, the storage space for preserving the documents is reduced as the digital files occupy less storage space than the physical files.
The information on the paper files is able to be digitalized by a scanner. An automatic paper feeding mechanism of the scanner favorably increases the efficiency of scanning the paper files.